


Sick Days

by TheSecretFan



Series: Sick Days [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Sickfic, Vomiting, light cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFan/pseuds/TheSecretFan
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor have been living together in St. Petersburg for a couple of months now. What will happen when Yuuri gets Food Poisoning? Will he tell Viktor? Will Viktor find out before it gets worse and can he even take care of his loving husband?





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever, and it seems like it was not posted properly... :(((  
> I finished it all last night but the end part went missing.  
> Must learn how to post things!

It was a hot day in St. Petersburg, Yuuri and Viktor were in bed sleeping after having a nice night out drinking and eating. It was off season so they could take a few weeks off of working out, skating, thinking up new routines for their respective programs; Viktor came back to competitive skating last year while also coaching both Yuuri and Yuri. Yuuri was now living with him in Russia as his husband and student. 

~~~

 _Why is it so hot? Didn't we turn on the AC last night?_ Yuuri thought to himself after kicking the blanket off of his sweaty body. He looked over to his right and saw his beautiful husband sound asleep curled up in a thick blanket. He could not help but smile as he looked at his husband. 

 _That's weird, usually I'm the one in the thick blankets and Viktor is the one who's buck naked and blanket-less. Maybe it was all that alcohol last night making me hot._ Yuuri then turned to his side and promptly feel asleep.

 

Yuuri woke up an hour later with his stomach cramping and he knew he needed the bathroom. He quietly got out of bed so he would not wake his sleeping partner and went to the toilet to do his business. It was not a pretty, sight the sounds and smells as he was sitting on the toilet were bad enough then his body had to go through rising heat and then a cold sweat. He was having one of  _those_   _days_. Ugh.

 

After a few agonizing minutes he finally felt empty, his bowels were calm, his butt hurt but what can he do about that. He stood up and flushed the toilet. Just as he was about to leave the bathroom he gags  _DAMN IT_ he ran to the toilet and puked. It was not much but Yuuri hated vomiting. It was gross, it hurt his throat and it was just exhausting. Finally he was just so exhausted and went back to bed after a quick gargle. 

 ~~~

 It was about 9am, Viktor stirs from the light coming from the window shining on to his face. He looks to his left and sees Yuuri a bit pale and sweaty but nothing out of the ordinary after a night like last night.  _He drank too much again._ He thought to himself chuckling.  _I  should let him sleep more, I should go out for a jog..._ Viktor reluctantly gets out of bed and changes into some sweats, grabs his keys and leaves a note for Yuuri to find when he wakes up along with a bottle of water.  _He should really hydrate._ Viktor then leaves the apartment to go for a run.

~~~

It was about half an hour after Viktor left the apartment when Yuuri woke up. He felt for his glasses on the bedside table and put it on to find Viktor gone, a letter beside a bottle of water.

 

_My Dearest Yuuri,_

_I went out for a jog, will be back in an hour or 2. Drink the water you need to hydrate after last night, coach's orders :D_

_Text me when you wake up my love._

_~Vitya, the luckiest man alive_

 

Yuuri laughed at the signature at the bottom of the note. He got the bottle and took a big gulp of water before walking to the kitchen to get something to eat. He got a bowl and poured out some cereal and milk to eat, and sat on the couch while opening netflix.  _Hopefully my stomach settled enough for this._ Yuuri thought as he was eating his breakfast. 

 

A few minutes later Yuuri finishes breakfast and washes the bowl and starts to prepare lunch for Viktor, so when he comes home he can shower and eat, knowing Viktor he didn't eat breakfast before his jog. 

 

*ding* Yuuri hears his phone on the table.  _Must be Viktor._

 **Vitya:** Hi Yuuri~!!! <3 Are you awake? Do you wanna watch a movie later this afternoon? I've been wanting to watch that new Thor movie.

 

 **Yuuri:** Vitya, yeah sure movie at about 2pm? I've got lunch going already. It'll be ready in 20 mins.

 

 **Vitya:** You're so sweet Yuuri~~~ I'm on my way back, will get the tickets before I come home. See you in a few.

 

 **Yuuri:** See you <3

 

15 mins later, the food was prepared, but Yuuri felt nauseous the smell of food just makes his stomach turn, Yuuri lays out the place mats and plates then slowly walks to the bathroom. He is on his knees gagging and coughing to ease the nausea.  _I guess I have to do it the hard way._ Yuuri hated feeling nauseous and usually when this happens, he puts a finger down his throat to help it all come up. 

 

Not long after he was throwing up his breakfast in the toilet.  _Damn.. I thought my stomach was all settled... That was a waste of breakfast._ Yuuri stood up and sighed, he flushed the toilet and gargled some mouth wash. Just as he heard the front door opening. 

 

  _[Author's thoughts:_ _Viktor just has incredible timing does he not?]_

 

 

"Hi Yuuri my love~! Where are you?" Viktor called out as he was dropping his keys into the bowl near the doorway.

"I'm in the bedroom I'll be out in a bit" Yuuri replied as he put on a fresh shirt 

 

Viktor saw the olive oil pasta Yuuri made for lunch on the kitchen counter, he walked towards the kitchen grabbing two glasses filling them with ice and water. 

 

"Yuuri this smells so good!" Viktor says as he was sitting on his chair and looking at the bedroom door.

"Then dig in!" Yuuri said as enthusiastically as he can manage while walking towards Viktor. 

 

~~~

 

"Aren't you going to eat? My love?" Viktor asks as he picks up a forkful of pasta. 

"No.. I'm not that hungry I had a big breakfast." Yuuri lies smoothly.  _He doesn't need to worry about nothing... it's just a stomachache._

"Yuuri.. you look pale. Are you feeling ok? We can skip the movie if you aren't feeling well." Viktor says as he reaches out to cup Yuuri's face 

"I'm fine Vitya just a bit tired that's all. I think I just overdid it last night. But I want to watch the new Thor movie with you." he says smiling to his concerned husband.

 

~~~

 

When they got to the movie house, Yuuri was really feeling weak, but he couldn't disappoint Viktor and not watch the movie plus he  _really_ did want to watch it. 

They found their seats, and watched the movie, Viktor in all his glory bought a ton of snacks, popcorn, ice tea, chocolate and gummies. 

"Here Yuuri your favorite" Viktor whispered to him, handing him a small pack of Crispy M&Ms.

"Thanks" he took them gratefully.  _I love M &Ms._

 

_~~~_

 

Halfway through the movie Yuuri wasn't feeling well at all. He only ate about half of the M&Ms and a couple sips of ice tea, he was feeling nauseous again.

"Vitya, I need to use the bathroom. Tell me what happens." Yuuri said as he was getting up. 

 

~~~

 

Yuuri was puking again in the bathroom stall. He was tired and he felt gross. He had a headache and he couldn't keep anything down since this morning.

He flushed the toilet, gargled and walked back to the cinema.

 

~~~

 

"Nothing really happened." Viktor said as Yuuri was sitting down. 

 _Seems like the movie is about to end._ Yuuri looked at his watch. the movie was about 2 hours and 10 minutes. He was just so physically tired so he leaned his head on Viktor's shoulder looking for some comfort

 

~~~

 

The movie ended and Viktor was looking at his husband who was on his shoulder. 

"Yuuri... are you ok? You don't look well." Viktor said as Yuuri sat up staight.

"Just tired. Vitya do you mind if we go home I kinda wanna sleep. Maybe netflix?" Yuuri suggested as to not worry the figure beside him.

"Sure love anything you want." Viktor said as he was standing holding out a hand to help the younger up.

 

~~~

 

Once they got home, Yuuri fell on to the couch and let out a sigh, he was just so exhausted. Viktor got a blanket, a change of clothes for Yuuri and warmed up some tea. 

"Here love have some tea, I'll setup the TV" Viktor hands Yuuri the tea and sits beside him grabbing the remote.

Yuuri takes a small whiff of the tea and is immediately relaxed  _Just like home_ he thought to himself as he sank into the couch and leaning on Viktor's shoulder.

 

~~~

 

The pair sat and watched netflix until both fell into a deep sleep, it was about 10 in the evening when Yuuri woke up feeling nauseous again. 

He got up, moved Viktor to a more comfortable position on the couch before going to the bathroom to vomit yet again.

 

~~~

 

Yuuri was sitting near the toilet sweating, hugging a pillow for comfort after what seemed like forever. He puked 3 times until there was nothing left. He was puking stomach acid as there was nothing left to throw up. He was tired, he felt gross and he just wanted to cuddle up to Viktor. But alas, he didn't want to get into bed or on the couch knowing he was just going to end up right there on the bathroom floor puking again.

 

~~~

 

It was about 2am when Viktor woke up on the couch looking for Yuuri. He saw the light from the bedroom and walked over while the blanket was draped over his shoulders. 

 _Seems like Yuuri went to bed_ _, I hope he's feeling better._ Viktor thought as he saw a sleeeping Yuuri on the bed clutching a pillow in a fetal position.

Yuuri was clammy and pale. Viktor felt his forehead for a temperature but Yuuri seemed fine  _No fever_ _, that's strange, maybe we should just go to the doctor tomorrow just in case._

 

_~~~_

 

**NEXT DAY (9am)**

Yuuri was in the bathroom for about an hour now, Viktor was still asleep on the bed. 

 _Seems like Viktor moved to the bed late last night_. Yuuri thought when he woke up to go to the bathroom again.

_I think this is how food poisoning feels like... shit... doctor as soon as Viktor is awake._

 

_~~~_

 

Viktor found Yuuri on the bathroom floor with his head leaning on the wall and his arms around a pillow and knees. 

"Yuuri are you ok? Are you sick? You don't have a temperature" Viktor was frantic as he saw his pale husband on the floor he touched Yuuri's forehead again to double check for a fever. 

"Vitya... doctor... please... think it's food pois..." Yuuri whispered as he was so tired, just to be cut off mid sentence to hurl into the toilet. 

Viktor was rubbing his back hoping to sooth his darling husband. 

After the dry heaves, Viktor gave Yuuri some mouth wash to gargle with and helped him up.

Yuuri was so tired when he got up his eyes just closed and his knees buckled beneath him, good thing Viktor was there to catch him. 

 

~~~

 

They got into the car, Viktor strapped Yuuri in and he put his phone on loud speaker making an appointment with the doctor. 

When they got to the hospital, they walked slowly to the doctor's office, Dr. Lee was their regular doctor for all intents and purposes since she knew how to speak Russian, English, Chinese and Japanese. 

Plus he was one heck of a doctor to boot.

 

"So Viktor, Yuuri to what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you this morning?" she asked with a cheery voice, she knew that some patients prefer a lighthearted tone of voice especially when they feel like...well... crap. 

 

"Yuuri is sick doc. I think he mentioned something about food poisoning. But I'm not sure." Viktor looked to Yuuri who had bags under his eyes, pale and weak. 

"So Yuuri how are you feeling? Did you have lose bowel movements? Any Vomiting?" Dr. Lee asked 

"Feeling weak and tired. Yes lbm yesterday morning once, vomited yesterday about 7 times? I couldn't keep any food down even if I wanted to." Yuuri said as he was leaning on his husband for support.

Viktor was shocked to hear this.  _He vomited 7 times just yesterday and I didn't know? what kind of husband am I?_

"Ok. sounds about right it is food poisoning, just take this medication for a week and you should be good as new. You should also keep hydrated, no dairy if possible and lots of rest." she wrote down the prescription, handed it to Viktor and bid them goodbye. 

 

~~~ 

 

It was a 30 minute car ride coming home and Yuuri was feeling nauseous again. All he has was jello from the hospital cafeteria thinking it was light enough for his stomach to take. 

But unfortunately he was wrong, as they pulled up in the apartment building, Yuuri had to wait until they were parked, and up to their 8th floor apartment to  _relieve_ himself of the nausea.

 

~~~

 

As soon as the door of the apartment clicked open, Yuuri made a mad dash to the kitchen sink and threw up. Viktor was immediately beside him rubbing small circles on his back.

"Have you been nauseous long love? Why didn't you tell me? I had a plastic bag ready in the car." Viktor said as he gave Yuuri a bottle of water.

"Didn't want to throw up in the car... it would have been a mess to clean, had to wait til we got home..." Yuuri whispered. He was just so tired.

Also Yuuri was so used to his parents telling him not to make a mess in the onsen floor that he got used to it so much; that his head was screaming  _DON'T PUKE ON THE FLOOR!_

 

 

~~~

 

Viktor led Yuuri to the bedroom and changed his clothes to a comfy cotton t-shirt and some shorts. He tucked him in after giving him his medications. 

"Thank you Vitya." Yuuri managed to say before falling asleep with his husband running his hand through his hair.

"Anytime my dearest." Viktor whispered as he kissed Yuuri on the forehead.

 

~~~

 

The next few days became routine for Yuuri, wake up, eat some toast or something like that, shower, lie on the couch with Viktor while watching Netflix and fall asleep and the occasional throwing up.

Viktor had set a bucket lined with a plastic bag beside Yuuri's side of the bed, but he didn't really use it. It seemed he had enough energy to dash to the bathroom before throwing up whatever he ate. 

 

~~~

 

 **3 days later**  

Yuuri was finally getting back to normal, he was eating more, drinking more, and overall having more energy to do things around the apartment. 

"Hello my darling" Viktor said as he hugged his husband from behind the couch. "How are you feeling? Can I get anything for you?"

Yuuri looked at Viktor and smiled. "I'm feeling much better Vitya, and no I'm good." Yurri gave Viktor a quick peck on the lips. 

"Thank you for taking care of me love"

"Anytime" 

 

THE END 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately since the ending apparently got cut off, now have to rewrite it.  
> So things might have changed from the original text I had. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy though


End file.
